


new rivals but old friends

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, i suck at angst, idk where this was trying to go, it's late and i should be sleeping but i had fire & ice feels, trying to get better at angst, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iceman & pyro have a late night conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	new rivals but old friends

" you could always just come home, could come back with me tomorrow." Bobby begged his lover as they sat wrapped in each others arms. John snorted and lit another cigarette, dancing the fire across his fingers " bobby, mate, you ask every time and every time i tell you no." . Bobby pouted, knowing the smart mouthed ausie was telling the truth. They had only been meeting up like this, in an old abandoned apt. complex, for a few months but every meet up ended the same way. John would pull Bobby close indulging the cold teens need for cuddling only to push him away after Bobby asked once again for him to return to Xavier's school.

Bobby stayed quiet for a moment before whispering " we can't keep doing this then, it was one thing when we were on the same side but now, now were just sleeping with the enemy!" . John remained silent for so long that for a minute Bobby thought he just might be considering returning but then his hopes were dashed once again. " Bobby, mate, we were friends, hell we were more than that and I'd be telling a lie if i said it meant nothing and that i won't care if we quit this thing we got going on but ". Bobby remained quiet waiting for pyro to finish his rant.

" but your right were enemies and while i may not care i know you can be a girl about these things so, " John trailed off, not really sure where he had been going with his rant. Bobby was right, they should stop and that thought shouldn't bother him as much as it did but the thought made his very skin crawl. " so " John said after a while " how about when were here, you don't think about it. we don't think about it. here in this old run down building, this is our world, were not enemies were just two mutants who dig one another, ok? ".

Bobby's head spun with all the reasons that plan wouldn't work but his heart swelled with hope. Bobby took a deep breath,buried his head in John's shoulder and nodded yes. He was rewarded with a tight embrace and a swift kiss to the top of his head.


End file.
